


Sexy Times Interrupted

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caught, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Sam interrupts Dean's solo time. Plus the intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 9th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. I sometimes like to play with the concept of masturbation for the month of May. Here is the work for this year. Also, this fic for all the references like: [Cas to Sam] “Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” & [Meg to Cas] “He was your boyfriend first.”

The first time, Sam has no idea whatsoever of what is _actually_ going on. The only thing he knows is that Dean is on his knees on his bed, one hand gripping the headboard, and another between his legs with his ass sticking in the air and lewd noises coming out of his mouth which abruptly stop when Sam walks in. Sam's eyes open wide, he cringes and says, “I'll come back in half an hour.” He turns back around to face the outside and pulls the door handle – which he's been holding onto this whole time because he didn't dare step into the room – towards him to close the door. “Maybe an hour just to be safe,” he mutters because Dean's wanking session looked intense.

 

* * *

 

The second time, it sounds like Dean got carried away with it, most likely forgot about being quiet or maybe didn't think Sam would hear him because it's the middle of the night and Sam's fast asleep. But the fact is, Dean moans loud enough through the running shower and the closed door to not only be heard in the room but also to wake Sam up. It thankfully stops as soon as Sam rolls over in bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time is a bit strange. Sam would say massively strange, but then again they deal with strange every day so he's rather desensitised to the concept of 'strange'. It happens when Dean is in the shower, again. Sam hears Dean's voice, whispered and low, and he's unable to make out anything. He ends up asking if Dean's alright, Dean acts confused and says he's fine. After, when he gets out of the bathroom, Dean swears up and down that he was just singing.

 

His hushed whispers had not sounded like they'd had any type of melody to it, but Sam lets it go.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time, Sam thinks that Dean is shagging someone because when Sam tries to open the door to their motel room, the door opens only an inch before it is firmly being shoved back into its closed position and there's an “Unf,” sound like someone's – _not_ Dean's, Sam thinks– breath has just been punched out of them at the same time that there's a bang against the door. Further making Sam think that it's not just Dean inside the room, that somebody else has just been pushed back onto the door. “Busy,” Dean had said at the time.

 

“Bad busy?” Sam had had to ask, just in case.

 

“Arghh,” Dean replies as there's a noise on the door again, but this time like the door has been punched. And Sam's ready to go inside but Dean says, “No supernatural creatures here,” in a gruff tone.

 

“Thought you'd be more pleased about that,” Sam comments.

 

“What I'd prefer is not to be alone!” Dean complains, and then demands: “Leave, Sam.”

 

Sam gathers that he interrupted another wanking session and follows Dean's instructions by making himself scarce yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

The fifth time is odd. He's still one foot away from the door when he hears Dean urgently say, “Wait.” Dean then says something that Sam can't hear before he speaks up and says, “Sam's gonna go and make himself busy for an hour, right Sam?”

 

“Are you wanking again?” Sam wearily asks.

 

“I am _trying_.”

 

“For the love o–” Sam starts to complain.

 

“Don't say it,” Dean interrupts with an urgent tone.

 

This is becoming way too much of a habit, and they're gonna need to chat about it at some point, but for now, “I guess I'll go for another ride,” Sam mutters to himself as he turns around.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok,” Deans starts later on. “We need to have a talk.”

 

Sam looks up at him warily. He thought he'd have to be the one to bring up the topic, so Dean doing it can't mean any good news.

 

“It is not my fault,” Sam protests. “Do you not know how to put a sock on the door? Text me? Something? Anything?”

 

“You have the worst timing.” And to Sam it seems like Dean _is_ placing the fault on him.

 

Sam opens his mouth to protest.

 

“I have been hiding something from you,” Dean reveals.

 

“That you can't keep it in your pants?” Sam asks because _this_ hasn't happened for a long ass time, years, puberty years. Except this week, it's been five times already _and_ there's still a day left to conclude the week.

 

“I am–” Dean begins but there's a flutter and suddenly Castiel is there.

 

“Hello,” the angel greets.

 

“Hey Castiel,” Sam replies.

 

“Cas,” Dean says.

 

“Dean,” Cas answers.

 

“Cas,” Dean repeats.

 

“Dean,” the angel repeats as well.

 

And Sam squints because it seems like they're having a whole conversation even though they are just saying each other's names with different inflections in their tones.

 

“Guys?” Sam asks.

 

“I'm telling him,” Dean firmly voices.

 

“No,” Castiel replies.

 

“I'm tired o–”

 

“No,” Cas resists again.

 

“He's gonna figure it out sooner or later,” Dean mutters.

 

“What am I gonna figure out sooner or later?” Sam asks.

 

“You cannot tell him.”

 

“Why not?” Dean asks with a disagreeable tone.

 

“He already doesn't like me.”

 

“Of course Sam likes you.”

 

“He is very protective of you,” Cas begs to differ.

 

“We have always depended on one another,” Dean excuses.

 

Cas begins to pace and gestures wildly. “He will prohibit me from seeing you.”

 

“First, he doesn't rule my life. Second, what?”

 

“He will, and I will have to stay away.”

 

“He will do no such thing. Besides, I'm the older brother.”

 

“Dea–”

 

Dean sighs and interrupts, “This is getting way out of hand. I don't understand why you're so scared.”

 

“Because if you have to choose, you will choose him,” Castiel explains with a hurt tone.

 

“There will be no choosing needed.”

 

“If he knows, I'll have to ask his approval for me to merge our souls,” Castiel explodes. “And he's gonna say no because he's not gonna trust that an angel has no ulterior motive for wanting to do so, he's not going to believe that I love you.”

 

It only takes a beat for Castiel's eyes to open wide when he realizes what he has just said.

 

The silence that follows is epic.

 

“Merge our souls? Does that mean I'll become an angel?” Dean asks, genuinely curious but frowns when Castiel doesn't answer. Dean blinks, seems to remember that Sam is in the room. “You just told Sam,” Dean says like he's just realized it. Dean turns to Sam. “I wanted to tell you that you were interrupting our sexy times. Keep it simple. For sure keep out the feelings part of it. But I guess that ship has sailed what with the whole 'merge our souls' thing.”

 

“No kidding,” Sam responds.

 

“Can you like, put Castiel's mind at rest please?”

 

Sam arches an eyebrow. “Did you seriously have sex in the shower while I was five feet away? _Twice_?”


End file.
